A cualquier precio
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Los gamers son holgazanes, flojos y físicamente débiles. /—¿Qué tal un juego para resolver sus dudas? Y no exactamente con los pulgares.


_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-san._

.

 _ **A cualquier precio**_

.

—Los gamers son holgazanes, flojos y físicamente débiles. Más bien enclenques —repitió Karin escéptica y con burla. Burla de aquello que escuchó decir a algunos compañeros de curso, chicos que ahora estaban en un círculo rodeando un pupitre con la silla, del alumno de frente, volteada para dar de cara contra su vecino.

Ella quizás no era la mejor y no merecía llamarse gamer —aunque, tenía que admitir, cada vez pasaba más tiempo jugando videojuegos en la consola de su hermano— pero participar en dicha actividad le hacía querer defenderse de los estúpidos estereotipos con los que eran definidos.

A su lado izquierda, en la segunda fila y cuarta hilera desde la puerta de entrada, Yukio se ofreció para ayudarla.

—¿Qué tal un juego para resolver sus dudas? —había preguntado con sonrisita engreída, el rubio—. Y no exactamente con los pulgares.

Ganarles a todos demostrando parte de su verdadera fuerza, ayudaría a inspirar más temor y posiblemente a que cesaran algunas burlas hacia su persona, que solían ser especialmente del género masculino.

Karin y Yukio no sabían bien por qué, no tenían ganas tampoco de preguntarle detalladamente a Urahara, pero el poder espiritual también mejoraba las habilidades físicas. Sino pregúntenle a Ichigo. Por ese motivo es que ninguno se había visto en la necesidad de entrenar más de la cuenta para adquirir cierta destreza.

Uno tras otro, los deportistas fueron puestos en ridículo por el fullbringer cuyo brazo, en cada encuentro de vencidas, ni se movía ante toda la presión que ejercían los de otros.

Al lado de la mesa, con la mano ocupada en varios billetes de algunos muy confianzudos, que habían decidido apostar, la mayor de las hermanas Kurosaki yacía con una sonrisa de alegría y orgullo.

Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto cayó en cuenta de la presencia de su hermana delante de sus ojos. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿O desde cuándo estaba allí, más bien?

—¡Yuzu! —exclamó con sorpresa, temiendo se regañada por no haber salido rápido al recreo.

¿La castaña le habría visto desde hace rato? Bueno, si a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, no lo estaba demostrando. De hecho, poseía la misma mirada de siempre.

—Acaba de llegar —le aclaró su rubio socio, su mano baja hacia la izquierda de su cuerpo y con uno de los mastodontes —del equipo de fútbol americano— intentando sacar su brazo que era apenas sostenido, por la de Yukio, sobre la mesa.

La pelinegra de mediadora, asintió.

—Ya íbamos de salida —le aclaró a su hermana, luego le señaló los billetes—. Yo te invito el almuer—

—Yo también quiero retar a Yukio.

—Ja, ja —sonrió—. Descuida, yo lo reto siempre por lo idiota que es.

El mencionado puso cara de póker.

—Molesta.

—¿Lo ves?

La castaña de hebilla de fresa frunció el ceño.

—¡No esa clase de retar! —sonrió animada—. Me refiero a que jugaré en su contra.

Por una fracción de segundo, la pelinegra entró en pánico.

—¿Estás... estás bromeando no?

Yuzu le dio una mirada que, por arte de magia negra quizás, le daba un aura roja y temible.

—No.

Yukio pareció sorprendido, mas luego sonrió altaneramente y con burla.

—¿Qué apuestas?

—La colección de videojuegos de Karin.

—¿¡Por qué algo mío!? —gritó preocupada la nombrada.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Yukio-kun?

—Si es que ganas, te daré todo el dinero que junté hoy.

La de ojos ónix tragó y chilló para sus adentros, para no gritarle al rubio que es como si no apostara nada a fin de cuentas.

No podía mentir en eso, debido a las diferencias de género era previsible quién sería el ganador, pues es sabido que, entre personas promedio, los hombres son un 30 por ciento más fuertes que las mujeres. Obvio que ellos no eran personas normales, igual que ellos, Yuzu no lo era, mas dudaba de que pudiera hacer frente a la fuerza fullbring. Es decir, ni ella podía todavía.

A la próxima que viera a Ishida, le pediría que la entrenara. Sangre Quincy tenía de sobra, seguro.

—Está bien —dijo en voz alta, tratando de espantar a algunos chicos que se ofrecían como peones, los idiotas babosos, mientras trataban de hacer desistir a Yuzu.

Miró a su gemela y la castaña le devolvió la mirada asintiendo, se sentó frente a Yukio y le sonrió dulcemente.

—No te preocupes Karin-chan, ganaré.

Yukio miró algo irritado de lo confiada que se veía, pero sonrió igualmente.

—No tienes posibilidades —dijo ofreciendo su mano, ni guante quitado, para que ella la cogiera con lentitud.

Antes de decidir abandonar, o largarse con Yuzu a sus espaldas, Karin levantó la mano y luego la bajó rápidamente, indicando que podían comenzar.

Y como bien se dice que los primeros segundos son clave, habían sido esos segundos los que determinaron todo. Antes de que el chico hiciera el menor movimiento con su brazo, Yuzu se había levantando para inclinar su espalda y unir sus labios a los del rubio.

En ese momento de confusión de su oponente, la chica había aprovechado para dar un suave movimiento y que el brazo de Yukio tocara la madera de la mesa.

—Gané —dijo entre risitas.

Entre sorpresa y bochorno de los que los rodeaban, y sonrojo con molestia del rubio, Karin se preguntó desde cuándo su hermanita era tan desvergonzada.

Viendo los billetes en su mano, se encogió de hombros. De todas formas, estaba bien siempre y cuando Ichigo no se enterara.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:** Basado en un gif de una vieja película animada, de la cual no sé el nombre. Solamente la vi en tumblr y eso me inspiró, aunque si alguien sabe el nombre agradecería que me lo dieran._

 _Después de tanto, vine a decir que no morí. Además habrá mucho HK en estos días, pero todavía queda mucho YY por hacer._

 _En fin, mil gracias por pasar. Hasta la próxima ^^_


End file.
